A Brand New Start
A Brand New Start is the first chapter on the fanfic Glee: The Second Generation Plot When everyone has graduated, Will loses hope of recruiting new members but with the help of former-members, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce he managed to recruit five kids but Sue is back to once again destroy the glee club. Songs Episode Mr. Schuester is in his office and he is deeply thinking about something. I just can't get over that it's a new year, and graduated and is now off to college i'm so happy for them.I guess i can't keep doing what i did back in the old days ,i just can't let the kids stay here and see them suffer the consequences so if it's a new year for everyone then,it's a new year for me too.So i need to recruit new members for the Glee club or else it'll be cancelled. "Damn it" Will said Will goes on his computer and creates a sign up sheet for Glee club. He walks in the hallway,and he puts the sign up sheet in the bulletin board "Yup Glee is so back in business baby" Will says to himself,and smiled TITLE CARD _________________________________________________________ Mr. Schuester arrives in Principal Figgins office "Hey Figgy,you wanted to see me?" Will said "Yes William sit down" Figgins said. Then Will sits at the chair, "So are you recruiting new members in the Glee club" Figgins asked. "Trying to recruit,it's just so hard to do this alone" Will said. "That's why i called you here some students voluntered to help with the recruiting of members" Figgins said. "Wait who?" Will asked "US!!" Santana and Brittany happily screams as they enter the office. Then Will quickly stands on his chair to give Santana and Brittany a hug "We have missed you,Mr. Schue" Santana said. "Oh my god, Santana and Brittany i'm so happy to see you but wait what about college" Will said "Well college doesn't start until the last week of August since it's June,so when i heard you needed help i volunteered myself and my Brittany" Santana said "That's great and Brittany how about you?" Will said. "Well acutally me and Santana will go to the same college ,so we came to Ohio to relax for few months, but mainly i wanted to see if Lord Tubbington's cigarette addiction has stopped" Brittany said. "Uhm,OK whatever you say" Will said with a smile _____________________________________________________________________________________________ A new kid named Chriss Bradley Anderson,walks in the hallway,then notices the Glee club flyer "Uhmm, audition for Glee club you swear,i swear you,OK we swear you won't regret it" Chriss said. As he reads the flyer and show interest in it,a girl named Amelia purposely,pushes him by the lockers "Hey what is your damage?" Chris asked "Oh my god i'm so sorry did i pushed you too hard? is your brain leaking?" Amelia sarcastingly said "Listen you Skaniving Little Bitchlet if you ever do that again there will be trouble you copy that?" Chriss said "Yeah whatever,but put this in your ittle tiny ittle bittle head you do not know who you're dealing with" Ameila said then walks away Well, you don't know who your dealing with too. Chriss shakes his head and checks if his head is bleeding or leaking then he grabs a pen and writes his name and shows no regrets. __________________________________________________________________ The next day a guy named Eden accidentally bumps into a girl named Ariana Eden seemed to be really in pain when he got bumped "Oh my god i'm so sorry,i'm so sorry" Ariana said "No it's OK me,you and everyones in a rush" Eden said "Haha i'm Ariana by the way but you can call me Aria" Ariana said "Nice to meet you Ariana,i'm Eden" Eden said Then they had a handshake "Wow so Glee club you joining?" Eden asked "Yeah, you?" Ariana said "Me" Eden said "Yeah you are you also gonna join?" Ariana said "Oh of course that's what i came here for" Eden said Then Eden quickly writes his name "There i have written my name well i gotta go" Eden said "Well you gotta go" Ariana said "Yeah i gotta go sooo.. see you around Aria" Eden said then leaves As Eden walks away Ariana is blushing then she grabs a ballpen then signs her name with a regretless smile Then a guy named Charles signed his name on the sign up sheet and then just leaves _________________________________________________________________ Auditions starts but only few students auditioned for Glee club "So let's get this started uhmm Chriss Bradley Anderson haven't i heard this name before?" Santana said Chriss walks in the stage with a confident smile "Hi i'm Chriss Bradley Anderson." Chriss said "Am i the only one in this room thinking that he's Blaine-ish?" Santana said "Totally, like Blaine Warbler." Brittany said "I'll call you Chriss Dolphin." "Wait are you related to Blaine Anderson?" Mr. Schue asked "Yes, he's my brother." Chriss said "Oh okay." Brittany said "Case closed." Santana said "So what will you sing for us today?" Will asked "My all time favorite song Fading by Rihanna" Chriss said "Well go and take the freakin' stage" Santana said Chriss smiled to hide his nervousness he grabs the microphone and started singing "You say you love me Well they feel like words to me Well this just ain't working Stop thinking you can run over me I'm drifting, I'm settling Off to a foreign place If I can't see what's in front of me It's a mystery, well then apparently Things just ain't the same And I'm ready for change Go on, begone, bye bye, so long Can't you see that you're Fading, fading, fading, fa-a-a-a-away Away, away, away, away I opened up my eyes, and I finally realized Today, today, it's too late You're fading away" Santana,Brittany and Will gave them a standing applause "That was amazing Chriss" Will said "You can say that again" Santana said "That was awesome. Brittany said "Your voice sounded like strawberry flavored cotton candy if it sings." "Thank you for your nice comments" Chriss said then leaves the stage "Uhm, Charles Quint?" Will said Then he arrives at the stage "Hi you can call me Charlie and today i will perform Extreme's More Than Words" Charlie said "Go and impress us!" Will said Charlie then starts playing the guitar and started singing "Saying 'I love you' Is not the words I want to hear from you It's not that I want you Not to say, but if you only knew How easy it would be to show me how you feel More than words is all you have to do to make it real Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me 'Cause I'd already know" Santana and Brittany smile at eachother then kissed, Will then smiles at Charlie "What would you do If my heart was torn in two More than words to show you feel That your love for me is real What would you say if I took those words away Then you couldn't make things new Just by saying 'I love you' La de da la de da Da de da da da More than words La de da la de da More than words to show you feel That your love for me is real What would you say if I took those words away Then you couldn't make things new Just by saying I love you" Charlie sang After the performance Will gave him a standing applause "You were awesome, Charlie" Santana said, then wiped a tear on her eyes and claps Charlie then leaves the stage "Next up is Eden St. Gregory" Brittany said Eden arrives with a smile then his smiles quickly fades because he was super nervous "So what will you sing for us today?" Will asked Then he doesn't respond and he is staring at the auditorium "Buddy? are you nervous?" Will asked "Yeah.. a lot" Eden said "Look don't be nervous." Brittany said "You'll be awesome and none of us will judge you" "Yeah, this is Glee club." Santana said "Not American Idol." "OK" Eden said Eden took a deep breath and started singing "I need you boo, (oh) I gotta see you boo (hey) And the hearts all over the world tonight, Said the hearts all over the world tonight Hey! Little mama, Ooh, you're a stunner Hot..little figure, Yes, you're a winner And I'm so glad to be yours, You're a class all your own And..Oh, little cutie When you talk to me I swear the whole world stops You're my sweetheart And I'm so glad that you're mine You are one of a kind and...You mean to me What I mean to you and..Together baby,There is nothing we won't docause if I got you,I don't need money, I don't need cars, Girl, you're my all.Oh! I'm into you, And girl, No one else would do,'cause with every kiss and every hug,You make me fall in love,And now I know I can't be the only one,I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,With the love of their life who feels.. with you,with you,with you,with you,with you girl, with you,with you,with you,with you with oh" Will,Brittany and Santana standed in their sits and shouted "YEAH!" while clapping "Wait, what's the matter?" Eden asked "Dude that song was a panty dropper!" Brittany said "Seriously my pannies just dropped and my lady bells just chimmed for you" Santana said Eden was a bit bothered by Santana "OK Santana thank you for the great and sexual-ish comment" Will said Eden leaves the stage "Uh, Ariana Styles?" Brittany said Ariana arrives with a face of full confidence "Hello, i'm Ariana Styles" Ariana said "Wait, you're really related to Harry Styles?" Will asked "Yes." Ariana said then smiled "Okay, so what will you perform for us?" Santana asked "Moments by One Direction" Ariana said "Well, let's see what you got." Will said "Hit it!" Ariana said then points to the Jazz band Ariana starts singing "Shut the door, turn the light off I wanna be with you I wanna feel your love I wanna lay beside you I cannot hide this even though I try Heart beats harder Time escapes me Trembling hands touch skin It makes this harder And the tears stream down my face If we could only have this life for one more day If we could only turn back time You know I'll be Your life, your voice your reason to be My love, my heart Is breathing for this Moment in time I'll find the words to say Before you leave me today" After the performance, everyone clapped for her and she quickly leaved the stage "Well, that's everyone" Santana said Then a guy named Franklin arrives "Uhm,excuse me" "Can we help you?" Will asked "Yeah i would like to audition for the glee club" Franklin said "Well you should've just wrote your name on the sign up sheet" Santana said "Well i was but i was late for Biology class" Franklin said "Wrong answer" Santana said Then Franklin looked a bit upset "Santana stop, don't be so mean" Brittany said "Yeah give him a chance" Will said "Honey? you gotta name" Brittany asked then Santana rolls her eyes "I'm Franklin Montgomery" Franklin said "What song will you sing?" Brittany asked "Someone Like You by Adele" Franklin said "Well why didn't you say so, get your ass on stage and sing that song greatly because that is my song Baby" Santana said "Okay alright alright" Franklin happily said Franklin went up the stage and grabbed the microphone and started singing "I heard, that your settled down. That you, found a girl and your married now. I heard that your dreams came true. Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you. Old friend, why are you so shy? It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie.I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited. But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I'd hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded, That for me, it isn't over.Nevermind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best, for you too. Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:- "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead" Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah." After the performance Santana was the first to clap and gave him a standing applause "Mr. Schue dibs on this guy you should promote him of being the next Berry" Santana said "Well okay but we need to tell them the results" Will said "OK so everyone please step on the stage here are the results of your audition" Santana said Everyone arrived and held hands because they were nervous Santana had a worried face,Eden noticed it which boosted his nervousness "Well since my girl Santana just can't tell the results i will instead and i say..... FREAKING YES!!!!" Brittany said Then everybody was relieved and gad a huge group hug "Oh guys wait wait wait" Will said Then everybody stopped celebrating "1,2,3 WELCOME TO THE GLEE CLUB!!!!!!!" Will,Brittany and Santana happily shouts Everybody was cheering again because they were happy to be in the glee club ________________________________________ Then Will left the auditorium with Santana and Brittany on the auditorium "Mr. Schue we gotta go" Santana said "Go? go where?" Will asked "To Toronto" Santana said "Wait, i thought college doesn't start until the last week of August?" Will asked "Guessed they decided to start the semester early" Brittany said "Well bye guys i will miss you.. the both of you" Will said Then Santana and Brittant hugged Mr. Schue "Bye! Mr. Schue have a nice life" Brittany said As they leave Will is starting to have teary eyes There they go off to college Then Sue arrives "Well if it isn't Buttchin McBeaver Face i recongnized it was you because the expired hairspray you use on your ridiculous stupid hair just wafted in to the AC of my LeCar" Sue said "What do you want Sue?" Will asked "I wanna talk to you why did you recruit new members in the Glee club?" Sue asked "Well i didn't want the choir room to transform into your personal museum of plastic cheerleading trophies" Will said "So you re-instated your pack of losers to yet again ruin the song book of America page by page" Sue said "Oh! please Sue get over it Glee club won Nationals last year so your longing streak of holding National titles in this school is Le done" Will said "Yeah i know so my only agenda in life is to do one thing..." Sue said Then she went close to Will's face "DESTROY THE GLEE CLUB" Sue silently said "Well bring it one Sue because starting today i'm not holding back anymore i'm gonna fight back to you" Will said "This is gonna be great a former national title holding female cheerleading coach against a lesbian glee club director" Sue said then leaves Then Sue walks away As she walks she pushes some students and shoves them by the lockers Then Will looked depressed because he will again deal with Sue THE END Songs *'Fading' by Rihanna. Sung by Chriss Bradley Anderson *'With You '''by ''Chris Brown. Sung by Eden St.Gregory *'More Than Words' by Extreme. Sung by Charlie Quint *'Moments' by One Direction. Sung by Ariana Styles *'Someone Like You' by Adele. Sung by Franklin Montgomery Starring *'Trae209' as Chriss Bradley Anderson *'Laurakeee' as Ariana Styles *'Rej621' as Franklin Montgomery *'Gonzalorams' as Charlie Quint *'KCisaGleek98 '''as Amelia Julie Meyer *'UnkownPerson123 as Eden St. Gregory Guest Stars *'''Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester *'Heather Morris' as Brittany S. Pierce *'Naya Rivera '''as Santana Lopez *'Iqbal Theba''' as Principal Figgins *'Jane Lynch' as Sue Sylvester